


Product of a White Dream

by sperrywink



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Aphrodisiacs, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after the Sing music video. When Jet Star wakes up he is injected with an aphrodisiac by Korse. Kobra Kid gets the same treatment, but together they use this as an opportunity for a daring rescue of Fun Ghoul and Party Poison, and an escape from BL/IND.</p><p>Just a note: There is no rape in the story, but the aphrodisiac is administered without anyone's consent, and there is some non-consensual touching, thus the non-con warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product of a White Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybercandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/gifts).



> A huge thanks to D. for the swift and great beta. I really appreciate them taking their time to help me out.

Jet Star woke with his chest aching as if his whole chest cavity was on fire. He tried to sit up with a gasp, but he was tied down. Finally opening his eyes, he remembered everything. Saving Grace as they fell to the Draculoids one by one. He was looking at a sterile white ceiling, and he could feel the cool rush of air-conditioned air. He tried to move again, but he was strapped down tight. He could turn his head from side to side, but his wrists were locked in place, as were his legs. Looking to the sides, he could see that he was in the middle of a room full of computers and medical equipment. Monitors were beeping, there were IV equipment in the corner, and cabinets with glass doors full of drug bottles. He had a bad feeling about this.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, just knew it was awhile as he fruitlessly struggled against the constraints and the fire in his chest slowly dampened to something more tolerable. Suddenly he heard the whoosh of an automatic door, and he stilled instantly. He looked towards the sound, and internally cursed as he saw Korse looking at him with a mocking smile. Korse said, “You’re the first to awaken. I was getting bored waiting for it.”

In return, he demanded, “Where are the others?”

“Oh, never fear, you will be seeing your little compatriots soon. Probably earlier than you wish.” As Korse spoke, he opened one of the cabinets, taking out a small bottle with “23” stamped on the side. He filled a syringe from it, looking over at Jet Star with a smirk to see how he was reacting.

Jet Star started struggling again. He really didn’t like where this was going. “What is that?”

Korse continued to smile creepily, and said, “I’m glad you asked. See, our Research and Development Department has had a bit of trouble keeping their test subjects alive and mentally competent. I offered them the Killjoy’s services on their next batch of test product. I figure why waste such a good opportunity for unbiased results, hmm?”

“Get away from me with that! I won’t be one of your stooges!”

Leaning over him, Korse just smiled and said, “We’ll see about that,” as he injected Jet Star with the liquid. At first, nothing happened, and Jet Star breathed out a sigh of relief. 

And then the fire in his chest started spreading through his veins and his cock started to harden. As he began struggling anew, he panted out, “What did you do?”

Korse just said, “Interesting,” as he palmed Jet Star’s erection.

Although he bit out a “Get your hands off me,” his hips still thrust into the pressure. It was humiliating and he fervently hoped that this wasn’t going where it looked like it was going.

Korse just laughed delightedly, and said, “Let’s see if anyone else is awake yet, shall we?” Moving his hand, he pushed the gurney Jet Star was strapped to into the hallway. Jet Star was sweating and panting as the drug coursed through his system. It was some kind of aphrodisiac, obviously, but Jet Star hadn’t heard anything about BL/IND putting out anything like that into the masses. He really hoped this wasn’t a sign of things to come. This would be even more unforgivable.

Korse peeked into the first door, but melodramatically sighed and said, “Still sleeping, alas.” Jet Star couldn’t see who it was. Starting to whistle, Korse pushed them down a little further to the next door, and with a saccharine sweetness, said, “Oh, look. He’s awake!”

This time Jet Star could see NewsAGoGo standing over Kobra Kid, with the same sick smile as Korse was wearing. Kobar Kid was strapped to a gurney the way Jet Star was. NewsAGoGo was tapping a syringe to get the bubbles of air out, and Jet Star couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Leave him alone!” Korse and NewsAGoGo just laughed at him as she injected Kobra Kid with a clear liquid, just as Korse had done to him.

Korse and NewsAGoGo wheeled Jet Star and Kobra Kid further down the same hallway and into a cell, locking them inside. Then the restraints were electronically released, and Jet Star could finally move. He moaned as he rolled to the side and then stumbled to his feet next to the gurney. Kobra Kid was doing the same thing next to him. He asked, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, what the hell is in that stuff?” Kobra Kid staggered around his gurney towards Jet Star until he could lean against his shoulder. The touch was electrifying, which made Jet Star shudder. He had always been attracted to Kobra Kid, and he knew Kobra Kid was attracted to him, but they had never gone anywhere with it because of the uncertainty and craziness of their daily lives. There just wasn’t the time or privacy for a relationship.

Jet Star replied, “I don’t know, but it feels like my veins are burning.” Unable to restrain himself for a moment longer, he turned and kissed Kobra Kid with all his pent up passion from months on the run, amplified by the drug.

As they kissed, Kobra Kid discretely nodded towards the door, took hold of Jet Star’s hips, and said into his mouth, “I feel you. I just want to get off.” Still holding his hips, Kobra Kid directed him towards the wall next to the door, and the panel with the lock. Jet Star followed his direction easily, walking backwards to the door and eagerly returning Kobra Kid’s kisses. He didn’t know if this would work. He could see cameras in the corners of the room, but they seemed to point away from the door, so maybe they would luck out.

They slammed into the wall, their hips slotting together, and Jet Star couldn’t hold in his moan of pleasure. The pressure felt so good against his straining cock. Kobra Kid sucked his tongue into his mouth and set up a light thrusting rhythm. Jet Star opened his eyes and looked into Kobra Kid’s gaze. He nodded minutely, and as Kobra Kid stopped kissing him, he began moaning loudly and started a running commentary about how good everything felt. He didn’t even need to exaggerate. Whatever this drug was, it was powerful. It was hard to hold his control together, but he fought to do so, since he knew this was their only chance to escape.

Kobra Kid groped around in his pockets, coming up with a small screwdriver and a tiny electronic doohickey. Jet Star didn’t know as much about hacking as Kobra Kid, so it wasn’t a familiar instrument. Jet Star was a bit surprised that BL/IND hadn’t confiscated everything on them, but he also suspected Kobra Kid had hidden tools up and down his body, and had a few easily found decoys to put people off the scent of his real stashes. He was cautious like that, so they might just have been missed. 

It only took a couple minutes for the door to whoosh open under Kobra Kid’s manipulation. There were no guards when they rushed out of the room, but then an alarm started clanging, and Jet Star knew they didn’t have much time before the area would be swarming with Dracs.

They rushed down the hallway, checking the windows in the doors to see where Poison and Ghoul were being held. NewsAGoGo came rushing out of a room right in front of them, but Jet Star punched her in the face, knocking her out in one blow. Korse was right behind her, but Kobra Kid tackled him and Korse’s raygun went skittering across the hallway. Jet Star dove for the gun, and fired a clean shot at Korse’s chest when he threw Kobra Kid off. Korse was out for the count too.

Fun Ghoul was in the room Korse and NewsAGoGo had come out of, so Kobra Kid rifled through Korse’s pockets and came up with a remote control. It released Fun Ghoul’s restraints and they helped him stand up. He had multiple scorch marks from ray gun blasts, so he was quite woozy. Jet Star couldn’t help himself, and snuck a kiss with Kobra Kid over Fun Ghoul’s head. Fun Ghoul gave them a disbelieving look, and said, “Not the time, guys.”

Kobra Kid replied, “Sorry. They injected us with something. It’s hard to resist.”

“A sex drug, really? What kind of fucked up shit is that?” Fun Ghoul looked disturbed by the implications, but Jet Star was too caught up in his roiling emotions and lust to comment back.

They found Party Poison a couple doors down, and he was already yelling for them. Kobra Kid managed to free him, only stopping to grope Jet Star a couple times, and Jet Star considered it a win, all things considered. He felt like he was about to burst, he was so turned on.

The next few minutes were frantic. Party Poison took control of Korse’s gun, and led the way out of the cells. They battled the Dracs that tried to stop them; Fun Ghoul and Party Poison were riled up and not taking prisoners, so the Dracs didn’t stand a chance. Pretty soon they all had a blaster, and very few scorch marks to show for it. Jet Star kept close to Kobra Kid. He felt comfortable rubbing against him, knowing how Kobra Kid felt and knowing he was in the same predicament. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul would be understanding, but they wouldn’t _understand_.

He was mostly useless in the fight, only getting off a lucky shot or two, and he tried to keep from distracting Kobra Kid who was fairing a bit better than him. It was either that they injected him with a different drug, or the additional time Jet Star had been under the influence of the drug mattered. In compensation, he kept an eye behind them to make sure no Dracs were sneaking up on them unawares. It was the most he could focus on.

Luckily they were only a floor away from the underground garage, which saved them from falling to the Dracs that were streaming through the building towards their location. Kobra Kid hotwired some Drac bikes for them, and they busted through the guard station in a tight group.

They raced through the metropolis streets in the predawn darkness, heading towards a safe-house that Fun Ghoul knew about, ducking their Draculoid tail first. By the time they ditched the bikes in case they had trackers, Jet Star was so turned on he was hobbling. He was afraid the brush of fabric of his trousers would make him orgasm. He would have let go on the rumbling bike, but he had been afraid of both losing control of the bike, and of it not being enough to cool the fire in his veins. This drug was a menace.

Kobra kid pushed up against the wall of the alley, and with a groan slotted his mouth over Jet Star’s, kissing him frantically. Jet Star dimly heard Fun Ghoul and Party Poison discussing them and the sex drug, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He already had his hands busy unbuckling Kobra Kid’s pants. Unfortunately that was when Party Poison pulled Kobra Kid away, with a “Whoa, there!” Fun Ghoul was pushing Jet Star back so that he couldn’t follow Kobra Kid.

Jet Star eyed Fun Ghoul as a possible replacement, he was losing all dignity, but Fun Ghoul gave him a stern look, and he slumped against the wall instead. Kobra Kid was more his taste anyway. He looked longingly at him, and found Kobra Kid already looking back at him with dark, hungry eyes.

Fun Ghoul said, “Come on, it’s just a twenty minute walk from here. You guys can make it.”

Kobra Kid gave him a disbelieving look that Jet Star mirrored. He wasn’t sure he would last twenty seconds, let alone twenty minutes. But, somehow they did. Fun Ghoul and Party Poison kept them separate and, with whispered words, encouraged them to make it.

As Fun Ghoul checked over the safe house, Party Poison watched the door for a tail, and finally Jet Star had Kobra Kid under his hands again. They both moaned obscenely. Party Poison shushed them, but they didn’t care. He went back for Kobra Kid’s belt, and with shaking hands he started stripping Kobra Kid of his trousers.

Of course that is when Fun Ghoul came back and said, “No, no, no! Back bedroom! You wouldn’t notice a Draculoid attack if it fell on you, you can’t stay here!”

Kobra Kid glared hard at Fun Ghoul, but Fun Ghoul just crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded towards the door. Jet Star, tired of all the delays, pulled hard on Kobra Kid’s waistband, and tugged him into the room. There was even a mattress on the floor, and Jet Star sent a silent thanks to Fun Ghoul. Soon they were too busy stripping each other to care, although Kobra Kid did murmur, “Finally.”

Naked, Jet Star pushed Kobra Kid on to the mattress, and crawled on top of him, slotting his cock next to Kobra Kid’s. They both groaned loudly, Kobra Kid throwing his head back, which Jet Star took immediate advantage of, latching onto his throat with lips and teeth. They thrust against each other frantically, and it wasn’t even a minute later when Jet Star felt Kobra Kid stiffen below him and come hard with a shout.

His come provided some much needed lubricant for Jet Star; he picked up his pace and tumbled over the edge when Kobra Kid gripped his ass and pulled him in tight.

They lay there gripping each other, panting as they both came down slightly from the high of coming. Kobra Kid asked, “Doesn’t feel like that got the drug out of my system. How about you?”

“Nope, I’m still a mess.”

“I’m happy it was you, but I really wish it was over.”

“I know the feeling.” Jet star ghosted a kiss against Kobra Kid’s cheek.

Kobra Kid snorted in mirth. “I saw you eyeing up Fun Ghoul.”

Jet Star giggled. “I know! If looks could kill, his would have frozen me to death! This drug is so messing with my head. I really am glad it’s you, and not someone else.”

Now it was Kobra Kid’s turn to kiss Jet Star, which turned into making out before either of them were aware of it. Kobra Kid asked, “Round two?”

“Oh, yeah.”

They spent the rest of the night fucking like bunnies, until the drug wore off around two a.m. Then they washed themselves off, and Jet Star held Kobra Kid as they finally drifted off to sleep. Kobra Kid clung to him, and he knew Kobra Kid had been as affected by the day’s events as he was. Their relationship had definitely taken a turn, maybe even for the better, but he was still going to kill Korse and take down BL/IND. No one should mess with people’s free will that way.


End file.
